not afraid
by jamsu
Summary: The queen kidnaps Sookie and various of people Sookie cares about, including her lovers; Eric and Godric. What happens when Sookie won't tell her what she wants to know? WARNING: character death


Sookie always thought that her so called 'gift', like her boyfriends' called it was a curse. Eric and Godric tried to tell her that it wasn't a curse but she didn't believe them. It was hard to call something a gift when it had caused her so much grief. She always wondered if her grandmother would be alive or she would have had better relationship with her brother if she just was normal. Sookie almost started to think otherwise: that her telepathy wasn't such a bad thing because it brought her to these two. _That was before the queen of Louisiana kidnapped them and Sookie had the worst day of her life._

* * *

Sophie-Anne hadn't just kidnapped her lovers but also her brother Jason and almost all of her friends. She didn't know how the queen knew to kidnap all the people Sookie cared about but here they were.

"I will kill everyone one by one, if you don't tell me where Hunter is," the queen threatened.

"Hunter?" Sookie wondered at loud. _Why would the vampire queen of Louisiana want to know where my nephew was?_

"Tell me. NOW!" Sophie- Anne yelled at her.

"Why do you care about a human child?" Godric asked the queen.

"She's Hadley's son," the queen said sadly.

"You know Hadley?" Sookie asked her shocked.

"She was my child."

"Was?" Eric asked her as Sookie just stayed still because she was still shocked.

"Yes, until she was staked."

"I won't tell you anything," Sookie told the queen quietly but strongly. She really didn't know what she should do. She wished she could talk to Eric and Godric telepathically or even hold them in her arms but she couldn't.

"Who do you want me to kill first? One of your friends? Lovers? Or perhaps that dumb brother of yours?"

"I won't tell you anything. You won't hurt Eric or Godric," Sookie told Sophie- Anne confidently.

"And why is that?" She asked the telepath with a look that if looks could kill, Sookie would be six feet under.

"Because it's against a law. The Magister would—"

"Would what? I'm the queen!" Sophie-Anne yelled at the telepath before staking Godric much to everyone's shock. Godric was 2000 years old and the queen was only about 500 years old. Godric exploded to million pieces of flesh and blood.

"NO!" Eric yelled as Sookie just cried at the loss of her lover. Sookie might feel pain of losing her lover but Eric lost his lover, maker, father, brother and son. Sookie didn't even blink as she felt Godric's blood in her cheek.

"I'll kill Eric next if you won't tell me where Hunter is," the queen threatened the telepath again. Eric was 1000 years old but he couldn't fight right now much to his fury because the queen's bodyguards had covered him in silver. Sookie had a difficult choice to make; save her lover after losing Godric or keeping her nephew away from the queen?

"He's in Dallas," Sookie admitted sadly. She just couldn't lose Eric even if Eric would hate him forever for being the reason why he lost Godric.

Sookie couldn't figure out why Sophie-Anne killed Godric and not one of her human friends? The magister wouldn't have cared if she killed them so why did she kill another vampire? Sookie knew that the queen only wanted something to replace her cousin so she wouldn't kill Hunter. She would be back with a plan to save her nephew even if it was the last thing she would do.

Sookie wondered if she would see Godric ever again. Everything was possible when you were a half fairy. Maybe she could even find a way to get him back to life, back to them.

"I'll find a way to bring him back, Eric," she whispered, crying before kissing Eric's bloody cheek. Sookie started to walk away, not able to look at Eric or the room where Godric died or even met the true death. She hoped that wasn't the case.

* * *

 **I might write a sequel where Sookie tries or succees to bring Godric back. Maybe even saves Hunter. It depends if I get an inspiration write any kind of sequel.**


End file.
